Earth Angel
by Audrey Spirit
Summary: Un oneshot de Akiramon, día de San Valentín en la CCG (antes de la redada a Anteiku). Amon x Akira. Mi primer intento de escribir fluff. Regalo para Lolam2.


**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul es propiedad de (por desgracia) Sui Ishida. Pero friégate, Ishida. Aquí mando yo.**

 **Muy bien, como hoy es San Valentín, decidí dejar de lado el drama y el misterio y probar qué tal me sale el FLUFF. Fluff romántico de uno de mi OTP en este fandom, el Akiramon, como regalo para una gran amiga mía, Lolam2 (a quien por cierto le debo muchas de las ideas para esta historia). Si buscan drama, chequeen mi otra historia de TG.**

Día de San Valentín. O el "día de los enamorados" o "del amor y la amistad".

Akira Mado sospechaba que los investigadores que habían trabajado en Europa o en América, o simple influencia extranjera, eran los responsables de traer esa ridícula costumbre occidental a la CCG en Tokio. Según lo que ella entendía, esa tradición del 14 de febrero consistía en flores, osos de peluche, chocolates, cartas y canciones de amor, etcétera. A ella no le iba ninguna de esas cosas, al menos en el ámbito romántico, al contrario de varios investigadores que estaban casados o en una relación.

En lo que ella sí podía participar y no quedarse atrás era en el tema de la amistad. Pensaba en darles algo como detalle de amabilidad y compañerismo a los agentes que estaban trabajando con ella en el distrito 20: Shinohara, Suzuya, Houji, Takizawa y Amon.

Amon. Por alguna razón sintió que el regalo igualitario que les había comprado a los ya mencionados – una tarjeta y una caja con una docena de chocolates – no le haría justicia al antiguo compañero de su padre; no obstante, decidió ignorar esa sensación, aunque le provocó una punzada. No pudo explicarse la razón.

Como era de esperarse, el 14 de febrero, la base de la CCG más bien parecía casi el lugar ideal para pasar el día de San Valentín – al menos para los investigadores. A petición de los miembros más dinámicos y de los entusiastas del romance, Tsuneyoshi Washuu había aprobado que se omitiera el trabajo ese día y organizaran una celebración en la oficina. Por todas partes había adornos melosos e investigadores reuniéndose, declarándose y conversando en lugar de trabajar, a pesar de las quejas del investigador de Clase Especial Itsuki Marude. Akira oyó a varios de los subordinados de éste murmurando que debía ser porque él seguía soltero.

Bueno, ella no tenía nada que ver en eso. Lo suyo era sólo una demostración de aprecio de sus compañeros. Incluso de Takizawa, quien hoy estaba más irritable y quisquilloso con ella que de costumbre.

– ¿Qué es esto, Mado? Espero que una disculpa mínima por cómo me has tratado – masculló su rival cuando Akira le entregó su regalo, en contraste al cortés agradecimiento por parte de Shinohara y Houji y la completa euforia de Suzuya.

– Es sólo un gesto como colega, y si no los quieres, dáselos a alguien más, investigador Takizawa – ella respondió en tono neutral.

– Tiene razón, Takizawa-kun – añadió Houji con aire divertido –. No hay que despreciar un regalo.

– ¡H-Houji-san, no se ponga de su lado! – protestó el joven castaño.

– Ya calma, Seidou, no hay por qué pelear hoy – intervino Shinohara en plan pacificador desde el otro lado de la oficina, donde su compañero de cabello blanco terminaba de comerse su cuarto chocolate. Takizawa suspiró, resignado.

– Como sea, mejor quédatelos tú, investigador Suzu… ¿¡qué demonios llevas puesto!? – chilló en cuanto volteó para darle la caja a Suzuya y lo vio frente a frente por primera vez en el día.

– ¿Ah, esto? No veo qué tiene de malo. Además esta es una fecha especial – replicó el prodigio de 19 años despreocupadamente, jugueteando con una de las largas orejas en la capucha con diseño de Pikachu de su suéter amarillo.

– ¿¡Sabes que hay que venir vestido apropiadamente a la oficina, no!? – gritó Takizawa.

– A mí me gusta – comentó Akira esbozando una pequeña sonrisa e irritando aún más a su antiguo compañero de la Academia.

– ¡Gracias, Mado-chan! ¡Shinohara-san me la dio! – dijo Suzuya alegremente.

– Le iba a decir que no la usara aquí, pero luego pensé que hoy podrían relajar un poco las normas – explicó Shinohara con una sonrisa afable. Él y Suzuya sí que eran como padre e hijo. Takizawa se enfurruñó, le dio la caja y se calló al fin.

Akira se reía por dentro ante la actitud tan infantil de su rival. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de algo importante.

– ¿Han visto a Amon? – preguntó al no verlo presente. Era extraño. Él nunca había faltado al trabajo antes.

– Por ningún lado, Mado-chan – contestó Suzuya, lamiéndose los dedos manchados de chocolate.

– Yo lo vi hoy en la mañana – dijo Houji –. Los dos llegamos temprano, aunque parece que él sólo había venido para dejar unos documentos y excusarse con Yoshitoki Washuu porque iba a ausentarse por unas horas. Cuando le pregunté por qué, dijo que tenía algo que buscar y salió casi corriendo. No me aclaró qué era lo que necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

Qué raro, pensó Akira. Amon normalmente era bastante meticuloso en el trabajo. Bueno, hoy no había trabajo de verdad, en primer lugar. Además, a pesar de su increíble fuerza y habilidad – por no mencionar sus 1.91 metros de altura –, el tipo era bastante torpe. Al menos alrededor de ella.

O bien podría haberse acordado de qué día era hoy en el último segundo. Akira no ignoraba que él tenía muchas admiradoras en la CCG. Pero rápidamente recordó que era demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta.

La rubia se rindió y decidió asumir que cada quien tenía sus propios asuntos privados. De todas formas, el lado positivo era que le daba tiempo para pensar en algo para regalarle; como agradecimiento personal por haber cooperado con ella. Por haberle salvado la vida más de una vez. Por – y esto lo recordó con una mueca – haberla cargado hasta su apartamento cuando estaba borracha (y de paso haberse quedado allí toda la noche haciendo lagartijas, el muy menso…).

Amon Kotaro era realmente un buen tipo. Akira reconocía que al principio había tratado de odiarlo, culpándolo de la muerte de su padre, pero había resultado ser el mayor fracaso de su vida. Su padre había tenido razón cuando le había hablado de él: era fuerte, leal, honesto y con una voluntad de hierro. Y ella tenía que admitir que también bastante apuesto…

La joven investigadora se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y rápidamente volvió a entrar en razón. Sólo quería darle un detalle de agradecimiento, nada más. Se estuvo repitiendo eso un buen rato mientras caminaba por las tiendas cercanas durante la hora del almuerzo. Por motivos desconocidos, no tenía hambre. Más bien, sentía nervios. Tampoco pudo explicar eso.

Regresó menos de una hora más tarde, con un paquete pequeño y compacto envuelto en papel de regalo, y encontró a su compañero apenas entró a la sala que usaba el grupo de 6 personas a cargo del distrito 20. Amon Kotaro estaba allí, caminando de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado. Cuando él se volteó hacia ella, Akira pudo ver lo que tenía en la mano: un ramo de acianos y lirios blancos y azules.

A Amon se le fue un poco el aliento cuando la hija de su mentor apareció en frente de él, aunque se había estado preparando mentalmente.

Demonios, era hermosa. E inteligente. Y valiente. Y…

– Akira – dijo tras un instante de estupor –, te… compré esto – Extendió la mano que sostenía las flores –. Lamento la tardanza. No me acordé hasta hoy en la mañana, y me tomó un buen rato encontrarlas.

– Oh. Gracias – ella atinó a decir antes de aceptarlas. Le había costado un segundo comprender que eran para ella. Nadie nunca le había dado flores –. Yo también quería darte esto – dijo entregándole su regalo original (la tarjeta y la caja de chocolates) y el que acababa de conseguir.

Amon lo abrió. Dentro había un par de gemelos de color verde oscuro, igual que sus ojos y la corbata que siempre llevaba. La que Kureo Mado le había regalado.

– Gracias a ti también, Akira – le agradeció amablemente, poniéndose los gemelos en los puños de la camisa.

Ninguno supo qué decir después de eso, sobre todo porque justo entonces los demás – Shinohara, Suzuya, Houji y por desgracia Takizawa – entraron de nuevo en la sala.

– ¡Amon-san! Ya creíamos que no iba a venir hoy – dijo el castaño con simpatía, antes de mirar a su enemiga jurada (según él) y reprimir una mueca al ver el ramo de flores.

– Un intercambio de regalos entre compañeros. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, investigador Takizawa? – cuestionó Akira, recuperando su habitual compostura y su faceta serena y algo fría que siempre lo sacaba de quicio.

– A mí es a quien deberías dar algo para compensar lo que me has hecho pasar – rezongó su antiguo compañero de clase. Ella frunció el ceño.

– En primer lugar, te di algo esta mañana y se lo diste a Suzuya, y en segundo lugar, no es mi culpa que todavía me resientas por haberte superado en la Academia. Y creo que el dicho dice que lo pasado, pasado está.

– ¿¡Por qué te gusta tanto contradecirme, Mado!? – gritó Takizawa exasperado. Su expresión recordaba a la que había tenido cuando se había reñido con ella estando ambos ebrios.

– ¿Por qué ustedes dos no pueden interactuar sin pelearse? – intercedió Amon –. Al menos por hoy, intenten estar en paz, por favor.

Milagrosamente, logró detener la discusión, durante la cual Suzuya había aprovechado la distracción de Amon, Shinohara y Houji para robarles unos cuantos chocolates. Los dos rivales se fueron con sus respectivos superiores y resolvieron ignorarse, para el alivio de todos los demás.

Amon notó que Akira sí que estaba irritada. Sin embargo, incluso así se veía bonita… ¡No! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Y encima, por unos segundos se había quedado mirándola como un idiota. Qué suerte que ella no se había dado cuenta.

Los que sí se habían dado cuenta eran Shinohara y Houji, quienes sonrieron y se dirigieron una mirada divertida.

* * *

Por la tarde, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, descubrieron que los investigadores y empleados partidarios del día de San Valentín habían despejado la recepción e instalado equipos de música para crear una pista de baile; modesta, pero servía.

El grupo del distrito 20 también había bajado, sólo por curiosidad y porque no tenían otra cosa que hacer, a excepción de Shinohara, cuya esposa había venido a visitarlo en la oficina ese día. Por eso ahora Suzuya se estaba dedicando a molestar a Takizawa, mientras Houji trataba de tranquilizar a su compañero y Akira los observaba conteniendo una risa y en parte compadeciendo a su rival; cuando no era ella, era un chico de menos de 20 años y suéter de Pikachu quien lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Algunos investigadores se mantenían apáticos en vez de bailar o siquiera conversar con otros. Los ejemplos más evidentes eran Marude y el mismísimo "dios de la muerte", Arima Kishou. A este último sólo habían logrado sacarle una respuesta más o menos amistosa tres viejos conocidos suyos: Taishi Fura, Koori Ui y la joven Hairu Ihei.

Arima era ciertamente un tipo peculiar. Pero Akira pensó que Amon Kotaro era aún más raro (al menos ese día) cuando notó que estaba delante de ella, tendiéndole la mano.

– ¿Me estás sacando a bailar? – cuestionó la rubia levantando las cejas. Sin embargo, en el fondo se sentía tentada a aceptar.

– ¿Sólo como excusa para dejar de oír a Takizawa y Suzuya? – ofreció él.

Buena razón, pensó ella, y se encogió de hombros, tomó su mano y lo siguió a la pista de baile.

Ahora el encargado de la música (probablemente uno de los subordinados del investigador de Clase Especial Mougan Tanakamaru, conocido por muchos como el organizador de eventos recreacionales en la CCG) había puesto una vieja balada de los años 50. Akira la conocía de una película estadounidense. Una canción bastante sensiblera. Aunque reconocía que no quedaba mal para esta ocasión.

 _Earth angel, earth angel_

 _Will you be mine?_

Demonios, ¿por qué era tan alto? Akira con dificultad podía poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Amon. Y de lo cerca que estaban, tenía que alzar mucho la vista para poder mirarlo a la cara.

 _My darling dear, love you all the time_

Estaba segura de que más tarde tendría un terrible dolor de cuello. Pero en ese momento, la verdad era que no le importaba.

 _I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

– ¿Por qué decidiste regalarme flores? – preguntó ella.

– Era lo mínimo que podía hacer – contestó él.

 _Earth angel, earth angel_

 _The one I adore_

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Tú eres mi compañera y la hija de mi mentor. Y una investigadora increíble que ha trabajado conmigo.

 _Love you forever and evermore_

– Te dije que te odiaba por la muerte de mi padre. Te la hice difícil al principio. Una vez tuviste que cargarme borracha hasta mi apartamento.

 _I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

– Pero tenías razón en eso. En parte sí fue mi culpa.

– Pero yo fui una molestia para ti esa noche. Y te quedaste toda la noche haciendo ejercicio.

Ambos se rieron ante ese recuerdo. Luego permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más. A ambos les dolía el cuello de mirar hacia arriba y abajo respectivamente, pero apenas lo notaban. Era como si nada más importara en el mundo que ellos dos, la música y la pista de baile.

 _I fell for you and I knew_

Súbitamente, quizá con esa línea, algo en el interior de Akira la hizo darse cuenta. De hecho, la sorprendió que su intuición no lo hubiera adivinado antes.

Pero, ¿de verdad quería eso?

 _The vision of your love, loveliness_

Sí, maldita sea. Lo quería de todo corazón. No sabía si habría tiempo para eso después. Ni siquiera si habría un mañana, por culpa de los jodidos ghouls.

Así que se detuvo y lo jaló de la corbata con fuerza para obligarlo a agacharse, para el estupor de Amon. Siempre tan torpe.

 _I hope and pray that someday I'll be the vision,_

– Eres demasiado alto – musitó ella. Aun así tenía que ponerse de puntas. Qué rabia.

 _The vision of your happiness, whoa, whoa, whoa_

Y cuando por fin logró superar la brecha de 27 centímetros, lo besó.

 _Earth angel, earth angel_

 _Please be mine_

Y el mundo parecía en efecto desaparecer. Ni siquiera existían los ghouls. Ningún ghoul para arruinar ese momento. Ninguno.

 _My darling dear, love you for all time_

Y cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ambos supieron lo obvio. La última línea de la canción en sí ya lo decía.

 _I'm just a fool… a fool in love… with you_

* * *

Desde una esquina, dos investigadores veteranos observaban la escena sonriendo divertidos.

– Tú siempre lo supiste, ¿no? – preguntó Houji.

– No se necesitaba ser Kureo Mado para saberlo – replicó Shinohara.

– Yo no creía que alguna vez llegarían a darse cuenta.

– Yo tampoco. Llámalo cosas del día de San Valentín.

Ah, el amor. El amor llegaba incluso a la CCG.

* * *

 **No saben cómo disfruté escribiendo esto; en serio, aunque me haya desvelado hasta las 2 de la mañana escuchando baladas como inspiración musical (incluyendo la que metí al final) para terminarlo para hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Lolam2, mil gracias por tu apoyo. Jamás lo habría logrado sin ti :)**

 **P.D: Emulando a Ishida (pero para algo bueno), inserté el famoso lenguaje de las flores aquí. Según diversas páginas web, los acianos son las flores de los tímidos (algo así como decir "No me atrevo a confesar mi amor por ti") y los lirios blancos y azules simbolizan confianza y un amor tierno. ¿Lo ves, Ishida? ¡Se puede utilizar la maldita simbología para algo bueno y no solo para hacernos sufrir!**

 **P.D.D: Si se preguntan por qué puse a Suzuya con un suéter de Pikachu... es que vi un fanart así en Pinterest y les juro que me hizo chillar y convulsionar de ternura. No pude resistirme.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


End file.
